I'm home
by mystery-girl93
Summary: A one-shot may be continued Takes place during New Moon just after Jacob has abandoned Bella. She is upset and confused...read and find out what happens. Better than it sounds I hope :P x


**_Hi guys! Okay so this is kindof a one-shot..I dunno maybe I will carry it on. It depends on the response I get and if I have any ideas._**

**_This takes place in new moon, just after Jacob has abandoned Bella._**

The rain beat down on me hard. Constant. Each drop stinging more than the last. My fingertips were numb from the cold and my clothes had long since soaked through. Pain ripped through my chest as realisation swept through my body; Edward was gone, and now my best friend had deserted me too.

Both had promised never to leave me, to always be there. Lies. I drove my legs forward one by one, concentrating on nothing else. Further and further they pulled me through the forest, my boots sinking into the soft moss.

The trees provided little shelter from the force of the rain, every leaf drooping to let the water fall from them. It was as if nature itself had turned on me too.

I don't remember how long I had been walking, all I remember was pain.

'Edward' I screamed into the empty space, the release was electrifying. Like saying his name was the purest thing in the world.

'Edward please' It was a poor attempt at begging, begging for him to return. For me to indulge in my own selfishness and allow him to lie to himself in return for my own happiness.

'I'm sorry' What I was sorry for I wasn't entirely certain. So many things I could pick out; too many.

Cracks had begun to form in my mind as soon as he left. Cracks that grew and grew until they were big gaping holes. Holes that no amount of time spent with Jacob could fill.

Loneliness filled my heart now. I always feel alone.

A small clearing was visible ahead of me now, I probably wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the fact that the rain was falling in a different pattern there. Beyond that was a drive, and even further the house that haunts my dreams.

The Cullen's home.

A once beautiful home now looks cold and desolate, unloved and empty without them. I often wonder if this is how I look now they are gone.

I reach the drive now, only a few metres stand between me and the grand oak door. So masculine and independent from the house.

I have to blink a few times to clear the water from my eyes, a crack of a branch startles me.

The figure of the man I love stands in front of the door. Wearing the same grey suit I last saw him in. His brown shoes muddied and battered as if he has charged through the overgrown forest, and his trousers hang loosely at the knees. His suit jacket is drenched, droplets fall from the shoulders.

None of this takes away from his undeniable and inhumane beauty. Rain falls from his chin and nose as shimmers of light, almost taking it in turns. His hair's a ruffle of curls catching the odd ray of sun.

'Bella' his voice makes my breath hitch, my head tells me this is wrong. I have denied myself any recollection of this man for so long. His voice sounds different somehow. Pained almost, as if he has aged.

'What have I done?' his once organic voice now seems rasped and wounded. Like he feels responsible for something.

'Please forgive me' This confuses me, he has never said these words in hallucinations before.

He strides forward. His step has an almost hallow confidence to it, as if he is doubting himself. His face is closer now, and that's when it clicks. He's here. He's really here.

This isn't one of my dreams, this is real. He is real.

I splutter, unable to form proper words, I'm cold and shocked.

'It's ok Bella. I'm here. I promise' He is right in front of me now, close enough to smell him, even through the damp air.

'Can I..' he cuts off short, he sees something in my eyes. Before I even realise it, I am in his embrace. My body tingles as if coming back alive, I haven't felt like this in so long. My muscles shiver from the cold and relief.

'I'm here now Bella, I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you again, please forgive me' he chants this over and over in my ear like a spell.

I hear shuffles and whispers around me, but the comfort of Edward's shoulder is too exquisite to move from.

'Alice she'll be ok' I hear a familiar voice say, Emmett? No, Jasper more likely. More shuffles can be heard as the gathering grows in numbers. Small sobs sound to my left, soft sobs like that of a woman.

'Esme, please. Not now.' An older male, Carlisle.

'Edward she's freezing. Take her inside.' Carlisle again, even his voice seems pained. It reminds me of back in the ballet studio.

Edward continues his chant as he carries me though the grand door and into the house.

I'm home.

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed that. Please write a review and tell me what you think..I really do appreciate them. I will also reply to reviews as I think it is only fair that if you take the time to read and then review my story..that I should then take the time to show you that I do read and take into account._**

**_-PLEASE REVIEW  
-CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY  
-TAKE MY POLL_**

_**Much love...'mystery-girl93' xx**  
_


End file.
